Vampiric Love
by Itsuzeru
Summary: Harry, un vampiro exiliado, conoce por accidente a Hermione, una estudiante comun. El corazon hace de las suyas, pero el destino y el pasado se hacen presentes, un amor prohibido.HHr. Entren y Lean. Reviews por favor :D


Hola:

Primero estos personajes no me pertenecen, si no a J.K. Rowling.

Ojala les guste es un fic H/HR, si les gusta por favor reviews :D se acepta todo critica, aliento, sugerencias etc.

VAMPIRIC LOVE

Capitulo 1 : Comienzo y Apariciones

La luna llena era lo único que iluminaba aquella tenue noche, algo de viento había en el ambiente y un frío invernal cubría la atmósfera en aquel macabro y silencioso cementerio. Y ahí, en una tumba olvidada, un chico de pelo negro como la noche, piel pálida y ojos verdes, miraba aquel paisaje con tranquilidad, tranquilidad que, desgraciadamente no tenia en su vida… Desde hacia un año una sangrienta guerra entre los clanes de vampiros se había desatado por el control de Inglaterra, el olor a muerte se respiraba por doquier y el, un vampiro sin causa, tenia que exiliarse en aquellos lejanos rumbos, huyendo como un cobarde lo aria… un cobarde; Si, estaba actuando como un cobarde, sabia que podía luchar y hacer algo, no ser como ahora, un vago sin causa , pero que podía hacer el, quien en primer lugar, no debería de estar viviendo esa miserable vida de penumbras, que debería ser normal, que por culpa de unos sedientos vampiros perdió su libertad y no solo eso, perdió a su familia…

No recordaba casi nada de aquel horrible hecho, ni de su vida pasada después de haber sido mordido, solo recordaba voces, pequeñas escenas y una punzada en su garganta; su madre gritaba desesperadamente por salvarlo, mientras que el cuerpo inerte de su padre caía al suelo, y después, cerro los ojos, oyendo aquel mortal grito de su madre y justo después dos colmillos en su garganta. Eran los únicos recuerdos que tenia de aquella noche, donde fue condenado a aquella vida…

De pronto, en unos arbustos cercanos, un ruido extraño lo saco de sus pensamientos, y sin perder tiempo, creció sus largas y afiladas uñas, junto con sus grandes colmillos, en señal de ataque; Se quedo en silencio, clavando sus ojos en aquel arbusto esperando detectar algo, un sutil movimiento… Dio un brinco hacia atrás, una persona encapuchada apareció delante de el, derrepente como un espíritu; trato de verle la cara, lo que no consiguió, nada era visible, solo unas finas y pálidas manos como la piel de el salían de la capucha

"¿quién eres?" pregunto temeroso, pero la sombra no contesto, solo seguía ahí, empezó a sentir un escalofrío en su cuerpo "¿quién eres?"

"Eso no importa" hablo por fin, con una voz inexpresiva y apagada" solo importa que ha llegado la hora"

"Hora?" pregunto desconcertado" Cual hora, de que me esta hablando?"

"De que por fin tomes tu lugar" contesto aquella figura" te darás cuenta con el tiempo…"

"Mi lugar? ", estaba desconcertado, no tenia idea de lo que quería decir" que quiere decir?"

"Lo sabrás con el tiempo" contesto la figura, con la misma voz " solo te diré que; "Eres mas de lo que eres ahora"… Volverás a saber de mi"

La figura desapareció tan pronto como vino, y aquel escalofrío junto con ella.

Se quedo en silencio desconcertado, "era mas de lo que era ahora?" que quería decir, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo, ya que de aquellos mismos arbustos, salía un tipo vestido de negro, con ojos azules , pelo largo y rubio, quien se detuvo a unos metros de el

"¿Quien eres!" pregunto el tipo, con una voz fría "¿cómo te llamas¡"

"P-Potter" contesto el "Harry Potter"

"Ah" dijo el tipo interesado y con una sonrisa extraña en la cara, al tiempo que cinco tipos mas salían de los arbustos " Potter…"

"¿Pasa algo señor?" pregunto uno que se acerco al rubio, mientras que el se volvía a decirle algo en voz baja con esa extraña sonrisa

"Ya veo - dijo el otro, a quien se le dibujo una sonrisa similar y este se volvió con los otros cuatro, quienes asintieron "¡Entonces!"grito dando ordenes "¡Ya oyeron al señor¡MÁTENLO!"

Su voz fue fuerte y penetrante, y los cuatro se movieron rápido, Harry se quedo anonadado unos segundos, después reacciono; comenzó a correr como nunca, evitando mirar atrás, aunque podía oír como estos se deslizaban a toda velocidad entre los arboles y la espesa hierba; Pensó rápido, y decidió usar una de sus habilidades; Volar. Justo cuando iba a emprender el vuelo, sintió que en la espalda, a la altura de su abdomen una gran cuchilla atravesaba su piel; el dolor era intenso, sentía su piel arder como nunca, y la sangre a caer sobre la hierba, pero, aun así, no se detuvo por nada y siguió corriendo dificultosamente; cuando, de nuevo paso lo mismo, otra afilada cuchilla atravesó su piel, pero esta vez en su hombro; no pudo evitar un grito de dolor; se sentía débil, y , poco a poco, la vista se desvanecida, comenzaba a ver borroso; Tenia que hacer algo, o de lo contrario ellos lo matarían; De repente se le ocurrió algo, era arriesgado pero era la ultima opción, y sin perder tiempo se transformo en un negro murciélago; salio volando del lugar. Pero aun en su peculiar transformación el dolor no lo abandonaba, peor aun, se hacia mas fuerte, sabia perfectamente que dentro de poco la transformación se desvanecería y seria mucho mas difícil esconderse. Preocupado, miro el horizonte buscando algo, pero solo veía árboles y mas arboles, estaba perdido, pronto esos tipos lo encontrarían y lo matarían; De pronto a lo lejos, pudo ver su salvación… Un enorme y antiguo castillo estaba pasando un lago, sintió alivio, y aun en su estado, busco las fuerzas para rodear el castillo, tal vez le dieran ayuda... De pronto vio una pequeña y oscura ventana que estaba totalmente abierta; Voló como pudo, logrando meterse en aquel lugar. Cuando estuvo dentro, dejo su antigua transformación, volviendo a la "normalidad", cayendo de rodillas en el frió piso, casi chillando de dolor; derramando sangre bajo de el; estaba muy débil y había comenzado a jadear, la vista seguía debilitándose poco a poco; Cuando de pronto, el picaporte de la puerta cercana a el comenzó a moverse, alguien estaba a punto de entrar... Entonces Harry hizo un ultimo esfuerzo para que sus colmillos y uñas volvieran a tamaño normal. Ahora parecía cualquier otro humano. La puerta se abrió lentamente y la luz encandilante entro del exterior, las pocas velas de la habitación se encendieron al instante, dejando ver una pequeña sala con estantes de libros y un viejo escritorio cerca la ventana de donde había entrado. Miro a la puerta; una asustada y sorprendida chica lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos; tenia el pelo castaño embarañado, de piel blanca y llevaba una túnica negra con un escudo bordado en el pecho, que apenas y distinguía, Harry solo miro al piso; estaba a punto de desmayarse

"¿Quien eres?" pregunto asustada la chica"¿te encuentras bien?"

"No"contesto jadeante Harry, apenas y podía hacerlo "ayúdame" pidió, mostrándole aquellas terribles heridas

"Pero¿que te ha pasado?" pregunto horrorizada la chica al ver tan carnales heridas

"N-no pu-puedo explicar-t-te" contesto Harry fríamente, se sentía morir, no sabia ni como estaba hablando," ayu-d-dame"

"E-esta bien, note preocupes" dijo apurada la chica "espérame aquí, enseguida vuelvo"

Al decir esto aquella chica salio corriendo de ahí, cerrando la puerta tras de si, Harry se acostó en el piso, estaba frió y duro, pero no tenia otra opción, solo confiar en aquella chica, aquel ser humano, quien lo diría, el pidiendo ayuda a aquella chica, que bien podría salvarlo o llevarlo a la misma muerte, delatándolo; Cerro sus cansados ojos, tratando de calmarse, lo cual era en vano, el dolor era tan fuerte que estaba cerca de perder el conocimiento, pero luchaba por no hacerlo, si lo hacia, estaría en un grave peligro...

La chica entro apresurada a la habitación cerrando la puerta e hincándose al lado de Harry; quien dificultosamente pudo ver que en sus brazos traía botellas con pociones y algunas mantas

"A-arderá un poco" dijo la chica vertiendo esas pociones sobre las heridas de Harry, quien empezó a retorcerse del dolor "pero te prometo que te curaran"

"Gr-gracias "agradeció Harry, mientras la chica comenzaba a ponerle las mantas encima, cubriéndolo, y también una almohada bajo su cabeza

"S-se que no es lo más cómodo"dijo la chica asegurándose de arropar bien a Harry "pero es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti... Por cierto¿como te llamas?"

"H-Harry "contesto "P-Potter"

"Yo Hermione Granger" dijo la chica

Y esas fueron las ultimas palabras que oyó Harry antes de quedar prácticamente inconsciente y sin saber nada de lo que paso alrededor de el después...

Continuara


End file.
